


A Moment's Respite

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom John, Car Sex, Comfort Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Reichenbach, Top Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost after Sherlock's suicide, John takes refuge for a night with Greg Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Respite

It had been nearly a year since Sherlock had jumped and things weren't any easier. John moved through his days, did what he had to do, but it was like part of him was gone forever and the sun had gone out.

So when Greg asked him out for drinks, his first thought was to turn him down, but figuring he had nothing else to lose, he met the DI at a pub. Greg steered the conversation away from painful subjects for the first few pints and for the first time in a long while, John started to really relax.

A few pints after that, John became aware of Greg’s hand on his knee. He smiled at him. “This wasn't all a ploy to take advantage, was it?”

Greg pulled his hand back. “Certainly not...I’m just worried about you.”

John grabbed his hand and put it on his own thigh. “I’m okay with this. I...haven’t been with anyone, since…”

Squeezing, Greg leaned forward. “We are both drunk.”

“I don’t care. Your place?”

“My cars parked ‘round back. I’m no shape to drive, though.” Greg watched him.

“So like teenagers then, fine by me.” John got up unsteadily and led the way out

Greg unlocked the back door and John scooted inside, Greg following and closing the door. Leaning in, John kissed him, hard, needing, as he climbed into his lap. Greg squeezed his hips and ground up against him, moaning as John worried his lower lip in his teeth. Part of John knew this was a terrible idea. He just didn’t care right now, and obviously neither did Greg.

Wrapping his arms around John, Greg flipped him onto his back in the tight space, rutting blindly against him as he pushed his tongue into John’s mouth. With a moan, John opened for him, wanting to feel anything, even for a moment. His hands were on Greg’s shoulders, then his hair, happily snogging him back with just as much passion and desire.

There was the clink of metal and Greg was undoing his belt. He pulled back to look at John. Smiling, John leaned up for another kiss. “I’m okay, yes, do it, please. There’s...lube in my pocket.” He didn’t know why he’d brought it, other than it was a habit he’d acquired after being with a detective with a penchant for pulling him randomly into the nearest cupboard.

His pants were pulled down just enough to give access. He moaned as Greg’s fingers probed him, more gentle than Sherlock had been. He told his brain to _kindly shut up_ , and focused on kissing Greg, the feel of his tongue in his mouth, the way his fingers expertly opened him. Certainly wasn’t Greg’s first time with a man, and for that he was grateful.

Greg shifted John up a bit, loosening his own belt. “You deserve someone to treat you right,” he said softly.

“No, I don’t,” snarled John. “Just fuck me, Greg.”

Blinking, Greg leaned down, kissed his forehead, then started pushing his way inside. John’s head dropped back, thunking against the window as he moaned. “Yes please, don’t stop.” Greg’s teeth were on his throat, nipping and licking, careful enough not to leave the marks John was craving. This was one night, he knew with sudden certainty, and they’d never speak of it again. He reached down to grab Greg’s arse and pull him harder against him.

Greg growled and moved harder, faster. John groaned and rocked up to meet him his thrusts, one hand letting go of Greg to stroke himself, his jumper riding up and baring his stomach. With another moan he came over his hand. Greg cursed and followed him over the edge.

They lay tangled together for a few moments longer. Greg kissed him slowly until John pushed him off. “Thanks,” he muttered, fixing his jeans.

“Anytime,” said Greg, catching his eyes.

John looked away and put his hand on the door handle. “I’ll catch a cab home.”

“Want to come over for dinner next week?” Greg’s words were fast, as if trying to get them out.

“That’s not a good idea,” said John, getting out and quickly slamming the door shut against anything else he might say. He scrubbed his face in his hands and headed for the main street, looking for a cab.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to loveanddeathandartandtaxes for looking it over.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
